narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Legacy of the Six Paths: Ryun Uchiha vs Seireitou Hyūga
"The End" It was the most obscure area of the Land of Mountains, one few often tread — a blessing in disguise, as it would turn out. Since his retreat from the national stage, Ryun Uchiha, the legendary grandson of Madara Uchiha, had lived here in seclusion, free to practice his techniques away from the prying eyes of the shinobi world. For the first time since his reclusion, Ryun removed the mask he had used to cover his face. Though he was around fifty-six, in age, he hadn't seemed to age at all — thanks to a special technique that he had developed during his hermitage. He sighed, almost in relief, letting his spiky, long, blue-tinted black hair flow freely in the wind. At that moment, the ground contorted beneath him, as Black Zetsu rose up from the earth. "He's entered this territory." Zetsu reported cryptically. "About damn time." Ryun snapped comically, his eyes shifting from their usual stone-black, to the Sharingan he was so infamous for. "As you've ordered, I have swept the surroundings. There are no signs of human life anywhere within several thousand miles of this location. The surrounding mountains provide a nice cover as well. You will be free to cut loose out here." Zetsu explained. "Excellent." Ryun replied, turning and smiling coyly at Zetsu. "Go now. If you're anywhere within a couple hundred miles of this place when we start, you'll die." Without a word, Zetsu sunk back into the ground, vanishing from sight shortly thereafter. Ryun then crossed his arms, leaning up against a nearby tree for support as he waited. The nostalgia of this situation swept over him like the summer breeze. This had been the location of their first real battle, nearly forty years ago. Now, the world itself would see how much the two men had changed. With a twitch, Ryun detected a familiar presence entering the area. It was undoubtedly the man he respected most, and yet, at the same time, desired to defeat even more; Seireitou Hyūga had arrived. And without a doubt, the presence that the God of Ninjutsu himself had sensed... appeared before him. Steps upon dirt resounded as the silver-haired man finally revealed himself. Seireitou rose his head ever slightly, the bangs of his infamous white hair moved to the sides as his piercing eyes took center-stage, gazing up at where his old friend stood his ground. "...You've gotten old." Seireitou remarked almost immediately upon noticing Ryun. "Perhaps Hikaru-san should be calling you Grey-hairs." he mused. Ryun groaned, putting his hands on his hips and snapping his eyes shut in protest, "You're older than me, nimrod!" he snapped. "Besides, you don't look so young yourself!" Opening his eyes again, Ryun unfolded his arms and stepped forward out from underneath the shadow of the foliage. Though the two were having a comical moment, the usual during their rare reunions, the chakra filling the air was tense. There was one thing that drove both of these men. That was the desire to fight one another and prove to the other their superiority in combat. Even now, as the two were joking around with one another, their chakra revealed just how much they ached to fight one another — for their fists to contact, and for their techniques to clash. Such was the unspoken nature of the warrior. "Its time, Sei-san." Ryun finally said. As usual, his urge for battle took over far quicker than Seireitou's. "Its time to finally settle, once and for all, which one of us is the stronger shinobi!" As Ryun's chakra spiked, excited by the impending conflict, its pressure filled the air, crumbling pebbles, ruffling the leaves of the nearby trees, and causing his hair to gently flow, as if the wind itself was coursing through it. Such was the normal ritual of their meetings, though Ryun felt this one would be far different from in the past. Ryun's mind was already analyzing the situation. To him, the fight had already begun. "Tch... Always so anxious." the silver-haired man responded. Almost as if it was a natural response, Seireitou's own chakra began to pressurize the surroundings around him. The two forces would clash in various areas around the battlefield. Rocks crumbling to pieces and exploding. Dirt rising upwards and then were slashed away as if by an invisible force. The very air itself was greatly saturated with this energy, the energy of the two strongest Shinobi to have ever been born. The true successors to Senju Hashirama and Uchiha Madara... They were Hyūga Seireitou and Uchiha Ryun, and this was their fight of destiny. Seireitou's knees bent down slightly, as the man got into his Taijutsu stance. He was a master of the Gentle Fist, after all. His preferred method of fighting had always been Taijutsu, despite the vast reserves of abilities he had in his arsenal. His palms were open as they were held at both his chest level and face level respectively, his eyes bearing the look of a man ready to crush his opponent. But it was not a look of arrogance. He knew Ryun's strength and would not dare make the rookie mistake of underestimating him. Even so... he had every intention to win here. "You have the floor... Ryun." the battle-ready Hyūga spoke. Successors: Will of Fire v. Curse of Hatred The Gentle Fist — trademark Taijutsu style of the Hyūga Clan. Ryun had seen it many times, yet each time it seemed even more fearsome than the last. Ryun's eyes shifted once more, this time into the form of his Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan. He was no fool. The power of the Byakugan and its resulting taijutsu style were fatal if taken lightly. His hands quickly formed the tiger and snake hand signs, molding his chakra proportionately to the technique he was about to unleash. The key to combating the Byakugan was to put obstacles between the user and their palms. "Wood Release Secret Technique: Nativity of a World of Trees!" Ryun announced, activating his chakra. The ground cracked, creaked, and groaned as roots, foliage, and trees began to literally erupt from the ground beneath the two warriors' feet. Leaping onto one of the rising tendrils of wood, Ryun maintained a firm grip on his hand sign, forcing the technique to continue, until the forest that resulted covered miles of the surrounding area. Though the two had not drifted too far apart during the technique's initiation, their view of each other was now completely obstructed by the vicious plants that now dominated the battlefield. Remolding his chakra within the snake seal that he still had formed, Ryun prepared another technique. "Now to alter the ground beneath him." he thought silently, "Water Release: Exploding Water Colliding Wave!" Suddenly, water gushed into Ryun's mouth, forcing him to violently expel it, ripping through branches and bushes, until it made contact with the ground. The water levels rose quickly, stopping only once they were a third of the way up the tree level — creating a forest within a lake. Crouching on his branch, Ryun placed one hand on the wood, a precautionary move should Seireitou plan a surprise attack. All was in place now. He could only wait at this point. Seireitou stood his ground, watching the magnificant display of both Mokuton and Suiton that his friend had put into motion. It was quite clear what the intent was. Each of those trees were not normal, they each had chakra coursing through their roots, meaning that even Byakugan's mighty powers would become hindered in such a situation. He could always manuver his way through the thick forest, but... since when was subtle the way of Seireitou? Keeping his legs bent, he re-positioned his hands for his palms to aim for the massive forest Ryun had just created. "My apologies, Ryun-san." As the silver-haired man spoke, a cone of white energy began to form at his fingertips, with a dense glowing orb floating right in its center. "I know how much you like trees and shit." he would state, obviously joking, evident by the smirk on his facial expression. "Dust Release: Detachment of the Primitive World Technique!" he had declared. The cone had immediately extended outwards, enlarging to a great shape and size as it punched a huge hole through the tree, completely disintegrating several trees entirely while forming oval-esque holes through trees that were on the edges of the attack's range. Whatever the case, all that stood before the attack burnt to crisps, destroying a considerable portion of the forest. As the attack dissipated, Seireitou's eyes shuddered, veins bulging at the sides of his eyes as they took the form of Byakugan. Thanks to the damage he wrought, Ryun was immediately in view, despite the distance between them. The Byakugan allowed him to spot Ryun effortlessly, thanks to its telescopic range of vision. "There you are..." came to his thoughts, resuming the Gentle Fist stance from before. Before he'd allow Ryun to register the damage that his Dust Release brought upon the forest of chakra, he quickly thrust his palm outwards, a burst of chakra escaping as it tunneled through the air at incredible rates, aiming to take down the Uchiha in a single strike as well as seal off a couple tenketsu points, should it hit. Ryun marveled at the power of his rival's technique. He had not known that Seireitou had gained the ability to preform the Dust Release. Such techniques would make him even more dangerous. Reaching behind him, Ryun retrieved the gunbai that rested on his back, swinging it outwards to meet the force coming directly at him from the Hyūga's palms. "Uchiha Return!" he thought mentally, absorbing the entire force of the blast and redirecting it back at Seireitou. True to his nature, though, Ryun did not stop at this. Activating his Mangekyō Sharingan, a massive volume of red chakra began to glow around Ryun, forming into a ribcage, which quickly progressed into the final form of his Susanoo. The construct was massive, dwarfing the forest itself, though the chakra was still wild and untamed — Ryun safely secured at its center. "His Gentle Fist would demolish Susanoo if I stabilized its chakra. I'll have to keep it in its normal form for now." he thought silently to himself. Susanoo opened its mouth, revealing a wide array of jagged teeth, shaped by chakra. Suddenly, black chakra began to gather from the surrounding area, forming into a massive ball, several times Ryun's size, directly in front of its mouth. Without a word, Ryun had Susanoo fire the ball, which launched forward at a high rate of speed, aiming to completely consume the silver-haired man, and the environment with him. "You should remember this one, Seireitou!" Ryun called out as the attacked neared. "Kokuhō!" Deflecting a Gentle Fist strike was child's play, hardly cause for alarm. Seireitou swatted the attack away with a mere motion of his right arm. But the true danger was to come. The very instance Susanoo was summoned, Seireitou's eyes widened slightly as a response. "So soon?" he thought, as he breathed in, drudging up chakra from within as he prepared for what was to come. "First Gate... Open!" Chakra began flowing to his brain at an accelerated rate, offering him far greater perception, mental awareness, and overall strength in chakra. And there it was. Seireitou's eyes widened fully now, noticing as the Kokuhō was forming. And just as instantaneously as it appeared, it was fired with no notice. The ball quickly sped for the silver-haired man at incredible speeds, as all he could think to do was to hold his arms out, his palms flat. The massive ball of chakra came into contact with Seireitou's palms, as the first result was the earth around the silver-haired man tearing away as if it were paper. Rocks flying in all manner of direction as Seireitou groaned, slowly being pushed back... inch by inch, as he tried his best to maintain his hold over pushing the ball. But then... came a plan. In order to keep the ball from exploding into his body, he had to remain still... like a statue. His arms resolute and strong, like a machine, keeping the ball at bay. However, in keeping still... he could do one other thing. He shut his eyes, maintaining a concrete stance as his physical strength alone kept at it, attempting to hold the ball as it continued to plow on through. As he focused in his state of stillness, chakra began to gather around his being. White ears, like that of a fox, began to form at his head. Likewise, a white furry tail appeared on his backside. This was the Sage Mode. And with its power, he could resist. The ball finally erupted, the energy consuming Seireitou's entire being in a large-scale explosion around the perimeter. But as the explosion slowly subsided, Seireitou's physical being came into view. He was still in his Fox Sage Mode, and despite a couple bruises here and there, he was quite unscathed. His arms were still held up, as the true damage was wrought upon his palms. Both of them were terribly singed from the force of Kokuhō, despite the fact that he was in his Sage Mode. A smirk appeared on his face, as he then stood up tall, returning his arms back to his sides. "That one... was free. Now, I will show you what true power really is!" he would firmly state. Purple chakra that was formed by his Sage Mode earlier quickly took a blue color, forming a large construct around him. He had summoned his own final Susanoo form, subsequently causes his eyes to take the form of the Mangekyō Sharingan in addition to the buldging veins near his eyes, which signified that Byakugan was still activated. The former-mentioned eyes were the ones he obtained after merging his spirit with Madara Uchiha. But this power no longer belonged to him... it was now Seireitou's. And every ounce of it would be directed toward Ryun. "Are you ready to experience a power that has not been seen for a thousand years?!" he declared. His own Susanoo's hands rose, the palms directed for Ryun. A white cone of chakra appeared at the construct's fingertips, and within, was a dense sphere, like the Dust Release technique he unleashed upon Ryun's forest not even moments ago. And with a speed rivaling the Kokuhō that Ryun unleashed earlier, the white chakra cone, despite already being comparatively massive in size already, rose to even greater sizes as it was thrust forward, a massive explosion capable of tearing straight through Ryun's Susanoo and far more destruction than even that much would surely occur if the attack made its target. "Dust Release: August Star of Heaven Technique!" Seireitou roared, as the technique was launched.